Skater Love
by ponzi382
Summary: Rob/OC. Cherry Blue is a crazy red head that not just a pro skater , a female Jackass , and co host of MTV Wildboyz but is also longtime girlfriend of pro skater Rob Dyrdek. After Wildboyz she coming coming home where she will be joining her Boyfriend and his besfriend show.Rob & Big. join Cherry through good & bad times in Skater Love.( follows season 1 of Rob & Big )
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes ~ heyyy people this my first story so don't be afraid to review and also this story is also on Wattpad on my another account LaneyBoo382 .so enjoy! ****Do not own anything except!**

**The name is Cherry**

*beep**beep**beep*

I angrily bang on my alarm clock to make the damn thing stop beeping ,piss off that the stupid thing woke me up from a amazing a dream .After beating the shit out of it I looked at the clock to see it was 4:00 a.m. I laid back down and glared at the ceiling. If you didn't know already I am not a morning person. I hate being woken up so early, but I have a good reason for waking up so early. Today is finally the day. Today I am going home to my love.

The name is Cherry Blue and you can laugh at my name whatever you want. I don't care. I like my name, it's unique just like me and if you want to know 'my love ' is my boyfriend Rob Dyrdek, the pro skater, and we been dating for 14 years now. I and Rob knew each other since we were toddlers when my mom and I moved in next door. Instantly we became great friends and I was always at his house since my mother never liked me. A month later while I was at his house my mom packed up and left without saying goodbye. I didn't really care cause my mom never loved me and she well always tell me but since then I lived with Rob and his family , where i felt more loved than when I lived we my mother. When we turned 12 we found a passion in skateboarding and we both made a goal when we turn 16 we will be pros and I also found out I had feelings for my best friend unaware he felt the same. 4 years later we accomplish our goal and soon after we turned pro we moved to California to make a career out of it and we still have strong feeling for each others And everyday it grew stronger but still we hadn't confess to each other too afraid the other doesn't feel the same. I finally grew some balls and told him my feelings towards him after 2 years of living in California and was thrilled he felt the same. In California me and Rob known for our skateboarding but I was also known for my crazy stunts. In 2000 I was called by a guy named Jeff Tremaine saying he heard about my crazy stunts and saying he wants me do a stunts for a new MTV show Jackass were a group of people do crazy , dangerous stunts after hearing what the show about I happily agreed. The next day when I did my stunts for the show I met Steve o and instantly we became best friends. After that day I became the only female Jackass. We did the show for 2 years doing dumbass , disgusting stunts and I was sad when it all came to a end but even though the show was over we were still great friends. Few months later we did Jackass: The Movie and it was super fun to film. After the movie I co-hosted Wildboyz with my buddy Steve o and Chris Pontius where we would go around the world and doing some crazy stuff. It was awesome to film but it was tough towards mine and Rob's relationship cause I would be away for long periods of time, but we got through by calling each other everyday and spending every second together when I'm on my brakes.

But just yesterday we filmed our last episode for Wildboyz. So after spending a week in Russia i will finally go home to California and to the new house where I'll be joining Rob and our good friend and his bodyguard, Big Black, on MTV new show Rob & Big.

Well if I ever get my fat ass up, I well.

**Tell me what you think .Review :)**


	2. Going Home

**Going Home**

I finally got my lazy ass up and went to the bathroom to take a shower hoping it well wake me up. The shower worked a little bit but I was still sleepy as hell. I warp a towel around me and looked in the mirror.

I have naturally red hair that stop below my size C boobs. I have bright green eyes that show my crazy side, I'm very tan and have an hourglass figure. I also have 3 piercing on each ear and a cartilage on my left ear, a nose piercing, a lip ring and belly button piercing. 3 tattoos in total .Cherry behind my left ear, a dream catcher on my right upper arm, and a dragon tattoo on my back.

After I checked myself I walked in the bedroom and got dress in a red tank top , white short shorts ,a black hoodie to go over the tank , black vans , then I put my hair in a messy bun , and then I decided to go natural today and put no make up. I got done getting dressing then went and finish get pack.

Soon after I was all packed and ready. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 4:20 and my plane leave at 4:50. So I decided to call Rob, after couple rings he answers.

**Rob**- _heyyyy babe_

**Me**- _heyy. I'm soo excited. Today the day! I can't wait see you and the house_

**Rob**-_I know I am too and so is Big! You're going to love the house! And also I have a surprise for you_.

**Me**- _Omg what is it?!_

**Rob**-_haha you see when you get here_

**Me**-_ohh fine._

Rob and I were having a good conversation talking about how he tried to teach Big skate. When suddenly the amazing Steve o come through the door .

"CHERRY, GET YOUR FATASS UP .WE'RE LEAVING FOR THE AIRPORT!" My lovely best friend screamed we a crazy smile.

"I WILL MET YOU IN THE HALLWAY IN A MINUTE ! NOW GET OUT YOU FAGG!" I screamed at him with my own crazy smile.

"FINE! GOODBYE!"

"BYE!"

**Rob**-_soo I guess you leaving now_

**Me**-_yep. You're picking me from the airport right?_

**Rob**-_of course babe what time?_

**Me**- _at 6 p.m .cant wait too see you_

**Rob**- _me too babe I see later. I love you_

**Me**-_I love you too. bye_

**Rob**-_bye_

I hang up and got my bags, skateboard and ran out the door in the hallway jumping on Steve o back.

"Let's go!" I screamed loudly in his ear.

"Finally, I thought I had to drag your ass downstairs" he said with a smile.

"Well, you thought wrong. You're going to carry my ass downstairs" I said laughing

He laughed with me and then like I said he carried me downstairs to the van where I saw Chris, Jeff, and Lance waiting next to the van. When we got outside i jumped off Steve o and tackled Chris in to a hug.

"CHRIS!"

"CHERRY!" Chris screamed hugging me back.

After the hug Jeff asked what took so long and told them I was talking to Rob. everyone nodded .Lance put my stuff while I got in the van between Chris and Steve o then we were off to the airport.

10 min later we arrived at the airport and raced in with our tickets and soon afterward we're now boarding the plane to America!

"AMERICA, AMERICA, AMERICA!" Chris, Steve o, and I chanted loudly while walking to out seats where everyone is telling us to shut the fuck up. But we didn't listen and just chanted louder.

"AMERICA, AMERICA, AMERICA!"

"HEYY SHUT IT!"

"AMERICA, AMERICA!"

"PLEASE BE QUIET!"

"AMERICA!"

"Excuses me, you three .I need you three to please be quiet. You are disturbing the other passengers. "I turned around and saw it was a pug faced Flight Attendant that was talking to us.

"Thank you. Have a nice flight" she faked smiled at us and walked away.

"I swear those flight attendant are aliens. They walk so straight during flights while we look like drunk idiots falling everywhere" I said to Steve o, Chris, and Jeff who burst out laughing making everyone look at us.

During our 2 hour flight we got in alot trouble for talking too loud, Chris pulling his dick out and pissing on Jeff, me and Steve o wrestling in the walkway, and having a food fight. So when we landed we were escorted off the plane by the security guard.

We soon left the guard and went to get our bags. And now I'm searching for my man when suddenly I found my brown haired Boyfriend. He was standing next to Big Black looking around for me.

Finally after so many weeks part we get to be together again I thought. I started walking, then jogging, then straight out running to him.

"ROB, ROB, ROB, ROB!" after the fourth time he finally turn around and saw me and ran to me meeting me after way. I jumped in his arms and warp my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist hugging the day light out of him. Then we kiss for the first time in week's putting all our love in to the kiss. The kiss was amazing but we had to breath so we pulled away both of us panting hard.

"God, I miss you so much Cherry"

"Miss you too Rob "kissing him again short and sweet but still passion. I turned to Big and give him a big bear hug.

"heyy Big. I miss you" hugging him tight.

"heyy Cherry. Miss you too but I bet Rob miss you more" said Big smirking at Rob.

"I bet he did. "I smirked at Rob too.

"Now come on, let's go home and I want to see our new sexy house!" I yelled making everyone look at me weird while Rob and the others were laughing their ass off.

After that funny moment I said goodbye to Chris, Steve o, and Jeff. Then we headed out to the car. Where I am now in shotgun jumping up and down excited to see the new house .Rob driving and Big in the back seat.

"Hahaha! Red what are doing? You look like Kangaroo" Big laughed at me using my nickname.

"I'm excited big! are we there yet!?"

"Haha! Not yet babe but we almost there just clam down." Rob laughed.

I clamed down and stopped bouncing but I was still excited to see the new sexy house. Few Minutes later we finally arrived at the house and the house is gorgeous!

"So what do you think Babe? You like it?"Rob said amused with speechless face.

"Like! I love it! Omg lets go in inside!"

Getting my stuff from the back . I raced inside to see it was more amazing inside .Putting my stuff in our bedroom Rob and Big give me tour of the whole house and we were now in the living room.

"So what you think red?" Big asked from across me sitting on the couch .

"I think its fucking amazing Big" I laughed. Sitting on Rob lap .

Rob Laughed " Well that good and now I think it's time you get your surprise" getting up push me off at the same time then walked to a other room .Then came back with the cutest Bulldog puppy I ever seen.

"Omg! He soo cute!" walking to Rob lifting the angel puppy in my arms.

"I thought you would say that" Rob laughed

"What his name?"

"Meaty"

"Meaty? Its fits him" I sat down with Meaty in my arms playing with him then yawn.

"Well I think it time bed. Come on Cherry I bet you're exhausted from the trip" agreeing with him I gave him Meaty where he put him in a cage until he housebroken.

Then went to the bedroom saying goodnight to Big on the way and change into tank top and shorts .Laid down waiting for Rob. Soon he came and changes into a pair of boxers and lay down with me and wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to him and I laid my head on his chest using it as a pillow. Right before I fall asleep I heard Rob whispered "I love you so much. Forever and always."

I'm finally home.

**Review**


End file.
